Tonight of All Nights
by OCsRuleMyLife
Summary: The world meetings have been getting more and more stressful, and Switzerland is running out of patience.  At the same time, he can't find a way to express his real feelings for Liechtenstein, until she expresses hers to him.  Human names used.


Tonight of All Nights

Vash lay face up on his bed, having long sunken into it, staring up at the ceiling. The moon was still making its journey through the starry sky, proving to Vash that the remainder of the night still lay ahead of him. _Tonight of all nights. _The next day would be a trying one indeed, if he didn't get any sleep. The world meetings had been taking an aggressive downturn, and even some of the more sane attendants were falling victim to some strange anger. Too many meetings in too short a time. Two yesterday. Three the day before. What did they ever amount to? Another proof that they all hated each other more than any of them let on. Except Lili. But for that reason, her love for everyone, she must not leave his side. The other nations could use her innocence, that sweet innocence, and manipulate her. He loved her too much for that. He didn't love her like a sister, not anymore. It had long overcome that, and moved on. It wasn't like it was wrong; they weren't actually related. But it was a weird feeling. That weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that whenever she gave him an affectionate embrace that he was truly hugging his sister, and that it would be disgusting if he were to hold her for any other reason, was dominating most of his control. He wanted to tell her, he really did. But he never got enough nerve. Funny, he could stand up to anyone in the world except for that one girl who posed the least threat to him. _You know that's not true. She poses the most. If she rejected you, your heart would be broken; your life would be over._ That was why he didn't ever have enough nerve. He scratched at his bare chest, the warm night reverberating through the room. He turned his head to the clock beside his bed, which read in bright little box numbers, "10:42". It was going to be a **very** long night.

Lili couldn't sleep. She was lying on her stomach, her face in between her two pillows. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly. Still nothing. _Brother's stress is wearing off on me…_ He did his best to hide it, but he was definitely getting stressed. He couldn't hide his emotions from her. Which maybe was why she was accumulating his stress. Because there was one emotion that she dared to hope he was just hiding, and didn't actually lack. But it was silly of her to hope for it. She didn't call him 'big brother' because he was her lover. Not in that way, anyway. She rolled onto her back, thinking through the different times she tried to drop hints. She wasn't very good at it; every time it just sounded like something she would say otherwise. _I could always get the answer out of him, if I really wanted to._ But the problem was, she didn't really want to. She wanted him to love her, but if she asked him, he might disown her and push her away. Because he really did own her. His every want was like a command to her, she wanted so badly to make him love her. She cast a sideways glance at her clock. "10:45", it read in bright white blocks. She sat up and pushed her covers away, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, causing a few wrinkles in her thin nightgown. _Tonight of all nights. The night when we're both stressed beyond capacity is the night I decide to tell him._ She sat there for a moment, her feet dangling a little above the floor. _Not too late to try to go to sleep._ But she knew she couldn't, so she stood up. She paced a little in her room, thinking of how to tell him. Obviously, "Big brother, I love you" wouldn't work. She said that every day. Maybe if she used his human name, Vash. No, that would just make the whole situation awkward. One simply doesn't barge into one's love's room and tell one's love "Insert love's name here, I love you!" One's love, even if said love returned the sentiment, would be frightened and confused. She certainly would be if Vash opened her door flouting a basket of flowers and proclaiming his express love for her at 10:50 at night. Obviously, she would have to be more tactful. Suddenly, a plan formulated itself in her mind. It was time to relieve her big brother's stress.

Swiss started at the soft knock on his door. The familiar sound of Liechtenstein's fist on his door was echoing in his mind, causing him to think she was there. He needed sleep badly. He began to lay down again when the knock returned, accompanied with "Big brother, are you awake?" Vash's heart skipped a beat, and the neglected beat marched angrily down to his stomach and began a rampage which tickled him like a butterfly wing. He called back in the affirmative in a less than loud voice, but simply the muffled reply was enough answer for the small girl. She opened the door slowly, her head peering through the crack to see Switzerland sitting up shirtless in his bed. Now it was her turn for her heart to skip a beat, and the beat reacted in much the same way as it had in Switzerland, only it was rampaging in a smaller space, and so her butterflies were more dramatic. She looked around the room to see it much the same way it always was, with minimum to no change. She really tried hard not to look him over, sitting there halfway exposed to the world. She blinked to try to avert her eyes more successfully. She failed. Swiss, luckily for her, when she stepped in, didn't notice her staring because he first noticed the clothing she had on. He eventually removed his eyes and plastered their gaze to her face, waiting for an explanation. She realized he had stopped staring, and tried to remember her carefully planned out idea. She remembered only a two letter word that starts with 'u' and ends with 'm'. "Um… um… I…" Oh good: progress; another new letter. "I… I noticed you were getting stressed today." And yesterday, and the day before, but I only noticed today because I wasn't paying attention. Excellent wording, Lili. You've done it now. Switzerland's heart returned to normal pace, and the rampaging beat decided it was too tired to rampage on and went to retake its place in line. He nodded, waiting for more explanation. She continued trying to patch up her tracks. "So I decided to come and talk to you tonight to see if I could help…" She walked over to him innocently, and he turned so his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed, his toes brushing the floor. She gave him a soft hug, and he returned it equally as gently. Her rampaging beat gained an accomplice as another beat was skipped, and Switzerland's heart couldn't help but do the same, and the beat, having received adequate rest, returned to its rampaging.

"Big brother…" The sigh came out quietly, but loud enough for Switzerland to hear it. His mind raced. _Is she just tired? Or was that actually a sigh because of me?_ The thoughts continued on in military march time, displaying themselves then leaving the space to the next one to be valued and weighted. He finally worked up the courage to tell her; in that moment, that touch between them, he gained his nerve. "Lili… I- I… I love… I love you…" She giggled a little and replied, her head on his shoulder, "I love you too big brother." Then she realized something. That that elusive emotion she had been trying to plant in Vash was already there, and she just squished it with a nice stomping. Switzerland's arms around her slackened, and he almost sniffled, because it was true; the only sentiment she had for him was brotherly. He was 'big brother' to her, and never what she was to him. He couldn't help but sigh slightly. Lili had to think quickly, knowing her chance of reply was steadily jumping away. "No. I love you, **Vash**." She annunciated the name, her arms tightening around him, and her lips finding his shoulder. Her lips found their way up his neck, and across his face, until they found his. She pressed her lips against his firmly, and licked his lips tentatively. His tongue slid into her mouth, meeting hers, and they both shuddered a slight bit. She pulled away after a while and looked down at the floor, her arms no longer around him. Switzerland looked a little surprised and disappointed that she had broken the kiss, but looked at the ground as well. "So I suppose that solves that feeling." He muttered, still looking down. Liechtenstein looked over at him. _Not completely, Vash. Not completely. _She turned to him again, her face only inches from his. "Big bro- I mean, Vash… did you mean you loved me like that?" Switzerland turns his face to her as well. "Yes… I suppose I did." With that his hands found their way to where they could lock in her hair, pulling her closer as he brought their lips together again. She put her arms around him again, and in a moment, he had rolled on top of her, and his hands had left her hair, and he pulled away for long enough to pull the nightgown up, the quickest way to remove it. _I shouldn't be doing this… this is my sister… why am I doing this…? _Suddenly, her voice filled his head. "Why did you stop?" He realized that he had pulled the nightgown up to her midriff, and gone no farther. She had a lust glazed over her eyes that he had never seen before, and it dripped in her voice. "I…" His words failed him completely, and he realized that as strange as this sudden change between them was, neither of them objected, and both of them had been wanting this exact thing for longer than either of them knew. He continued raising it off of her, until it was completely off, and she lay mostly exposed before him. He straddled her waist now, and ran his hands from her sides upward, up to her small breasts, where they lingered. His lips attracted themselves to hers, and they were locked again in another kiss. His lips then left hers and moved down her neck, until they replaced one of his hands, his tongue tickling the nipple softly. She moaned loudly, and he was suddenly glad that he had given the night maid the day off. _Tonight of all nights, I give the maid the day off. _He moved his lips back up to hers, his tongue immediately asking entrance, an entrance she gladly granted.

They remained this way for some time, her occasionally letting moans into his mouth. He sat up again when he felt a tug at his night pants. Lili's hands were hooking themselves in his pants, and trying to remove them. By sitting up, she gained some advantage, but he helped her a little with their removal. Once the pants were removed, his eyes turned hungrily, maybe a little too hungrily, to her underwear. She made a small noise, and he moved his attention to her eyes. They were still glazed with the same emotions, but they were a little more nervous now. She looked at him, looked at his chest, his muscular torso, and wondered just how much those boxers were hiding. Her hands moved to answer that question for her, and she sat up and turned them over, so now she straddled his hips, pulling his boxers down and off. He looked up at her. "We don't have to do this, you know, if you don't want to." She shook her head. "I want to. We'll show everyone that you and I each other's forever, and ever. His hands accomplished the same task with her underwear, and she sat on his waist. She lifted herself above his rapidly-forming erection, and brought herself down on it slowly. She moaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain, and sat there for a moment, the both of them looking at each other nervously. She lifted herself a second time after some minutes and she made a long, pleasured and pained moan, which was followed by an increase in the rate and force of her lifting, more noises being emitted. Switzerland could not help making similar, deeper noises, but purely from pleasure. He looked at her again, and there was a trickle of blood coming from between her legs. He hated to see the blood trickle down. He hated to see any injury on her. But it showed something. She was no longer innocent. She was his, and no one else's. He had just made sure of that. But she continued driving on, moving in her up and down motion, continuing the moaning and groaning, and occasionally 'Vash', that came from her mouth. Soon, though, Vash felt a warmth building up inside of him as he hit a spot inside of Lili that made her moan louder, his name echoing between them. She felt herself slipping, getting closer to that state where you can't help but scream, and soon, she did. She screamed as she climaxed, and this pushed him as well. He released inside of her, and they both collapsed. She used his body as a large pillow, her head on his chest. "Vash, I love you…" Was the only thing she could say now. "I love you too, Lili." He replied confidently. She giggled a little "Is your stress gone now?" He chuckled wearily. "Yeah. It's gone." _Tonight of all nights… because there was a meeting tomorrow…_ He looked over at the clock again. "11:24".

_Tonight of all nights, is the night I will remember._

_And it's still __**far**__ from over._

_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed my random little notreallyincest moment... I sure did... that was creepy... if you have any pairing requests (Just don't ask for yaoi. Because you will get none.) I'll do them. Crack or not. But yeah, this was my first fic, and I want to know how you all feel about it. So yeah, thanks for reading! Again, I hope you enjoyed it! (^-^)


End file.
